In recent years, the use of dry erase markers has become increasingly more popular. Most dry erase markers are designed for use on relatively non-porous writing surfaces, such as plastic, mylar, films, porcelain or porcelain-like surfaces and other similar types of surfaces. A very common term used for boards and walls having these types of surfaces is a “whiteboard.” For these whiteboards, many types of markers are used for writing thereon. Typically, whiteboard markers have a particular formulation that substantially prevents the ink from permanently adhering to the non-porous writing surface. This ink dries on the surface of the whiteboard leaving a thin film. Previously, the materials used in erasers for erasing the dried ink of a dry erase marker have been similar to conventional chalkboard erasers. The dried film is relatively easily erased with a variety of materials or devices, but most commonly with an eraser made of bristles (many different known types of materials can be used for the bristles), felt, cloth or even the user's finger.
During presentations there is often a need to illustrate some point or some diagram by displaying it on a marker board or whiteboard. Just as with the conventional chalkboard, the information on a marker board is erased at the completion of the meeting or session. On a routine basis, in addition to erasing the board, it is necessary to clean the marker board using a liquid cleaning solution. The container of cleaning solution usually has a sprayer at the end in order to spray the solution onto the board. The eraser is then used to wipe the solution across the board in order to clean to board.
The eraser, cleaning solution and markers are usually stored on a tray attached to the bottom of the marker board. However, in some instances, these items will be moved from their usual storage location or get separated by some other means. The result of the separation is that time is spent trying to locate the eraser or the cleaning solution. There remains a need to a means to keep tract of the eraser and cleaning solution container.